Black Lagoon: Lady Luck
by Crow Heart
Summary: A new arrival in Ronapur is definitely going to cause some chaos. But is lady luck hitching a ride with him? And will Revy finally make it with a certain Japanese business man. And how is Balalaika connected to this? ROCKxREVY
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK LAGOON: Lady Luck**

**This Fan Fiction is rated M **

**(Which is exactly what a Black Lagoon story should be)**

"The city looks pretty Romantic from here. I'm guessing that changes, right?"

"You are pretty sharp kid." The captain of the barge said. He looked at the kid worriedly. He wore a short gray trench coat with gray loose fit jeans and carried a pistol holstered at his left. What really stood out for the barge captain was the man's face. This boy couldn't have been more than nineteen and he came seeking passage to Ronapur. This was no place for a young man, but he kept in mind that looks were deceiving. The ship lurched as it docked in port.

"Thank you for the ride Mister. And I look younger than I am." The boy handed him a roll of money and walked toward the dock. He turned back to the captain and smirked. "I am twenty-one, and my name is Bayard. Just in case you were wondering." He waved goodbye as he stepped off of the ship. It was a long journey, but it would be well worth it in the end. Now he only needed to hitch a ride. He headed onto the highway and flagged the first car he saw making sure to conceal his pistol with his coat.

The driver stopped and rolled down his window. "You need a ride kid? Then hop in." Bayard nodded and climbed into the front passenger's seat. The driver set out toward the city not bothering to obey the non-existent speed limit. Bayard looked around the car finding various bits of trash in on the floor. He gazed out the dirty window trying to pass the time. Then, his eyes met the door handle or a slot where a door handle should have been.

"This door won't open from the inside. Would you care to explain that little detail?" He asked in an irritated voice. The man turned to him and grinned, showing off a row of yellow crooked teeth. Five minutes in Ronapur and he already met the most pathetic creep. "Are you up to something?" He asked with mock curiosity.

"You are taking your situation very well. That's good, seeing as how it's your own fault you got into a car with a stranger." The stranger unzipped his pants causing Bayard to roll his eyes. The man pulled a knife from his pocket and pointed it toward the young man. "This is how you pay for the ride." Bayard drew his gun quickly causing the man to freeze in place. He chuckled inwardly that the man hadn't even considered that he had a gun.

"You picked up a stranger in your car, so who is truly stupider?" He cocked the hammer of the gun and gave a neutral stare. "Pull over and get the fuck out." The man, who had a weight problem that Bayard hadn't noticed before, stepped out of the car allowing the young man to climb into his seat. "Have a nice walk." Bayard fired into both of the man's kneecaps causing him to collapse and scream on the side of the road. Bayard stepped out of the car and chuckled at the fallen rapist. "I'm kidding. I'm not that sadistic." He shot the man in the head and climbed back into the car.

"So, who is up for the yellow flag?" Dutch asked his crew with his classic smirk. Even working with their captain for so long, the Lagoon Company was still fazed by that smile.

"I'm up." Benny replied

"I'm kind of tired, I might stay in." Rock said with a tired sigh. This mission had been rough even for the Lagoon. He thought things would slow down a little after he got back from Japan. That was shot to hell the day they returned because Dutch accepted another mission.

It was supposed to be a simple ship robbing, but by some stroke of dumb luck, another band of pirates had tried to snake them. The battle took place aboard the ship they were trying to rob. They were pretty skilled for ragtag band. Well, it was more the fact that they had M4's than skill. This made for a hectic fight, but Revy was able to handle it as usual.

"The hell your staying in Rock!" Revy stood up from her seat next to him and yanked the former business man to his feet. "We need to settle our little drinking competition once and for all." The Lagoon crew rolled their eyes at her statement. It would end like it always did. That would be with both of them passing out on top of each other. Well, Rock didn't mind that so much, but he was tired. There was no arguing with Two-Hand Revy.

"Alright." Rock replied unenthusiastically. Revy smirked and dragged him outside to the car. Benny and Dutch looked at each other amusedly.

"I don't understand it Dutch."

"What's that Benny-boy?" Dutch raised an eyebrow behind his glasses.

"Why doesn't Revy just sleep with him already? I mean, he won't say no."

"You have a lot to learn about women Benny. Revy likes Rock. I don't mean in just a quick booty call; she actually wants to make Rock hers alone. And she doesn't want to do it by holding him at gunpoint." Dutch explained.

"I just got a weird thought about if those two got married. What would she look like in an apron?" Benny asked deep in thought. The two laughed lightly as the thought of Revy as a homemaker flashed into their heads. They stood up and headed toward the car, not wanting to keep their friends waiting.


	2. Chapter 2: Draped in Gray

**Chapter 2: Draped in Gray**

"What'll it be?" Bao asked as he nervously looked around his bar. He always did this when the Lagoon came in for a drink. His bar always seemed to get shot up whenever someone even mentioned the Lagoon. He did not want a repeat of the maid fiasco.

"Heineken." Dutch replied

"Same here." Benny agreed

"Well, me and Rock aren't having any of that piss. Give us a bottle of rum; I have a score to settle." Revy grinned as everyone in the vicinity rolled their eyes. Bao nodded and got them their drinks, placing the rum in between Revy and Rock. "You know the game Rock."

"Yeah." He said. The entire bar watched in amusement as the two began to pound down shots like there was no tomorrow. The bottle was depleted within ten minutes and Bao instinctively placed another in between them. "G-Give it up Revy." Rock stammered drunkenly.

"Not going to happen fucker!" She yelled just as drunk as him. Everyone was so enamored with their little pissing contest that they didn't notice the man in gray enter. He strode in casually and took a seat at the bar next to Dutch. Bao looked at him questioningly silently asking what he wanted to drink.

"Well, I've never really had alcohol before. What would you recommend for a teetotaler?" He asked politely. Bao stared at the young man as if he was a unicorn. He pondered for a second, not knowing what to say.

"You could try an apple martini." Dutch suggested with a comical grin. The young man gave him a glare.

"Funny. I may have never had a drink before, but I get the joke. An apple martini is a girly drink full of sugar invented to get women interested in drinking. From what I hear, the sugar makes a hangover worse." He turned his attention back to Bao. "I guess I'll have a Heineken seeing a how everyone loves it so much." Bao nodded and handed him a bottle.

"Good choice kid." Dutch nodded his head and smirked at the boy. He watched as the boy took his first sip of beer. The young man nodded and regarded Dutch with a creepy smile of his own.

"This is good." He commented

"So, you're new in town?" Dutch asked curiously.

"I really have the look don't I? Yes, I am new. My name is Bayard Cowan; I just arrived tonight. Had a nasty welcome too." He extended his hand to the smuggler. Dutch shook his hand graciously.

"I'm Dutch, captain of the Lagoon Company. We're the best damn smugglers in Ronapur. What brings you to this little paradise?"

"I've come to set up shop. People don't appreciate me back where I used to live. I know when I'm not wanted, so I came here to find a less strict atmosphere. Speaking of which, do you know where I can find the mayor of this fine city?"

"I know exactly what you are talking about. But, there are many candidates for mayor in this city. They can all use help running their campaigns, so it depends on your political party." Dutch said.

"What are my options, good sir?" The boy said without looking up. He cast a glance to the two who were trying to drink each other under the table and chuckled lightly at their nonsensical argument.

"My crew is really something isn't it?" The captain cast a peripheral glance to the side to make sure that the two weren't dead from alcohol poisoning. "To answer your question, there are two main players. The first is a nice Chinese fellow by the name of Chang. He is very charismatic and a fine speaker. He believes in strongly in the bonds of team work. The second is a strong woman, Miss Balalaika from Russia. She believes in keeping a firm hold on things. He strong point is that she doesn't mind getting her hands dirty."

"Miss Balalaika it is."

"Did someone call my name?" Everyone stopped dead at the sound of a Russian accent. The entire bar went completely silent.

"I'm guessing that is her."


	3. Chapter 3: Just Business

**Chapter 3: Just Business**

Bayard stood up and turned around to see the person that commanded such fear. He saw a tall reasonably muscular blonde woman. She had a slight smile on her face which was half covered in large scars, burn marks if he had to guess. "It was you who called my name, but I have never seen you before. Come here, boy." He took slight offense to the boy comment but decided it was harmless. He walked over to her a little nervously, but smiled politely. Even Rock and Revy had stopped their little drinking contest and paid attention, as well as drunk people can. "What can I do for you?" She smiled dangerously.

"Based on the reaction that everyone had to your presence here, I'd first like to ask you not to kill me." She laughed lightly at his remark. She was amused, a good sign probably. He took a deep breath and continued. "My name is Bayard Cowan and I am interested in setting up shop in Ronapur. Mr. Dutch has sworn by your credentials." Balalaika had to laugh inwardly at his attempt to be subtle and business like. He reached out his hand tentatively and she shook it.

"You are delightful. I am sure we can work out some arrangement. Come with me." She turned toward the door and motioned for him to follow. Should he go with a dangerous woman he just met? Ah, why not? He exited the bar behind her.

"Weren't you going to have a drink?" He asked

"Business comes first, my boy. Besides, I have better booze at home. I just like to stop by at local places so people don't forget who is in charge. It is good to see they still know me." The Russian woman led Bayard to a sleek black town car. A tall rather intimidating Russian man stood by the door. He had an emotionless look on his face which had a long scar across it. "Boris, take us back to the office."

"That was rather quick Kapitan." He replied curtly

"We found a potential business opportunity." She pointed to the young man. Boris gave a polite nod and opened the door for both of them. He took a seat in the backseat beside the mob boss. He took a deep breath. Why did he think this would end with the phrase "and he was never seen again?"

"And he was never seen again." Dutch smirked as he watched the boy leave. Despite his joke, they would definitely see that boy again. The pirate captain had to wonder what kind of shop the young man was planning on opening up. He shrugged and went back to his booze. Time would tell.

"Dutch, you might want to watch your crew a little better." Benny said pointing over to Rock and Revy. Dutch cast his glance toward where the tech was pointing. The gunman and negotiator were asleep on the bar counter, their faces rather close together.

"God damn it. It looks like we're done here Benny-boy." Dutch placed a roll of cash on the counter and lifted Revy onto his shoulders. Benny sighed and looped Rock's arm around his shoulder and helped walk him to the car. They dumped the two on top of each other in the back seat. They started their journey home.

"You know Dutch, this happens every time. We always end up carrying these two. We should stop letting them do this. It's really a pain in the ass." Dutch just laughed at Benny's suggestion.

"You want to stop them, be my guest and try it. I'll buy you a first aid kit and some new knee caps when Revy blasts you. Of course it will come out of your pay." He gave his trademark creepy mischievous smile.

"You are a real asshole Dutch. You know that right?"

"Yeah." They carried their two crewmates into the Lagoon Company building and threw them casually on top of the couch. Benny noticed their intimate position on the couch and wondered if they should do something. "Do you really feel like carrying those two morons any farther?"

"Point taken. Goodnight captain." Dutch and Benny went their separate ways to go to sleep. There would be hell the next morning.

"So, what kind of business are you in, Mr. Cowan?" Balalaika asked. Bayard looked around the luxurious office nervously. It was full of guards who were all armed with AK-47's. They were good reliable assault rifles. Parts were easy enough to find and they were durable. This reminded him exactly what business he was in.

"Miss Balalaika, I am a simple gunsmith. I love guns and have become quite skilled at making them, if I do say so myself. Those anti-gun laws are a real nuisance on me. America's right to bear arms is being restricted except in southern states. In Japan, you can forget about guns. They are black market. I tried the Polish black market, but for reasons of my own I had to leave."

"So, you looked for a city where the air was a little more liberal." She finished for him. "So, you want to open up a gun shop. We don't have many quality gun shops and have to get our quality items imported and bought at the Church of Violence. If you are as good as you say, we can definitely us you. You have money to buy the building I assume." She smiled dangerously again.

"Yes, it is all on me for certain reasons." He replied

"Very well, we will secure a building for you but, you will have to earn the trust of Hotel Moscow first. I need to know that you are as good as you say."

"Try this." He drew his pistol from the holster on his belt. The gangsters cocked their assault rifles and pointed them at him. "Whoa, guys I just want to show it to her. Take a look at this pistol." Balalaika reached across the desk and grabbed it from him. She examined it curiously before looking up at him.

"What is it?"

"This is a junked old Sig Sauer P226 that I restored. It seems like just another semi-automatic pistol, but if you flip that little switch on its side it becomes fully automatic. The magazine size is 15." He explained

"I would have never known this was a Sig Sauer. It's like you completely redesigned it. It is very well put together. But what is this little symbol on the handle." She pointed to a little three leaf clover etched into the handle.

"That is my lucky club, like the card suit. You know it's one of mine by that symbol. It's been a lucky symbol for me since I was a kid. I know it's stupid, but it has become my trade mark." He smirked. "I am also quite good at using guns. If you need someone taken care of, I can do that as well."

"We shall prepare a building for you immediately. And we shall call on you for your special talents eventually. One more thing Mr. Cowan, what do you want the shop to be called?" She asked extending her hand.

"Lady Luck." He replied

AUTHOR NOTE: The title finally makes sense.

Things will heat up in Ronapur.

READ AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4: Quid Pro Quo

Chapter 4: Quid Pro Quo

"You secured a building already." Bayard cast a surprised glance toward his soon-to-be gun shop. The painter was completing his work on the sign, LADY LUCK in blood red paint. The young man was beginning to see the power that the blonde woman beside him commanded; it had been barely a day in Roanapur and the mob boss had already acquired a building. It seemed a simple matter of finding a building and snapping her fingers to secure it. He had a hunch that a flick of that wrist could command much more. This woman was terrifying, and yet he could not help noticing how attractive she was. Hopefully she did not see him glancing at her cleavage through his peripherals.

"Well, do you like it?" Balalaika asked breaking him from his thoughts. He could only nod in response fighting back a blush. "I mean the shop, not my chest." She laughed lightly and cast a grin at him. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights, figuratively of course.

"Do I die today?" The gunsmith asked in a half joking manner.

"Relax, I take it as a complement. At least you are tactful about looking at a woman's body, not like those perverts who gaze intently." The Russian laughed again and decided to return to the matter at hand. "You should have everything you need inside. Remember, I shall be calling on your special talents very soon."

"I am used to it."

Rock moaned slightly as he woke up with a pounding head. Every time he drank with Revy this happened and he would always wake up in the oddest places. This time he noticed that he was on the couch at the Lagoon Company building, not too bad. It took him about a minute to realize that he was not alone on the couch. There was a body next to him which he was embracing. It felt rather nice to be cuddled up in such a cozy way, until he realized who it was he was cuddling. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he gazed at the sleeping form of Two-Hand Revy asleep contently. She didn't seem so dangerous when she was asleep. If he dared say, she looked kind of cute. Wait, what the fuck was he thinking? When she woke up she would probably shoot him in the spine. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves making sure not to wake her up. Okay, they were both fully clothed, so nothing happened between them or at least they didn't have sex, not that he didn't want to. There was no way out of this that he could see; he couldn't get up and sneak away without waking her. He buried his head in her hair and cuddled closer pretending to be asleep. If he was going to die he might as well enjoy it.

"Mmmm, my fucking head." Rock held his breath at the sound of her voice. Revy was never one for mornings, and this morning she had a hangover. The Chinese woman yawned and stretched her arms. She noticed she was still in her clothes and that her guns were on the coffee table. She decided to lie there for a little bit and wait for her head to stop pounding. "Gotta stop doing this." She attempted to get up when she felt a fleshy barrier stop her. There were arms around her waist; the arms were clad in white sleeves, oh no. She turned over to her other side and came face to face with the Lagoon's own negotiator and business man, who was wearing a nervous, don't kill me, smile. "Rock, what the fuck?" She mumbled dangerously

"I just woke up like this."

She broke from his grasp and stood up. She grabbed one of her cutlasses from its holster and pointed it at him with a yawn. "Did you fuck me while I was drunk?" She thumbed back the hammer and pointed the gun toward his crotch. "Well?"

"No! We're fully clothed so we could not have done anything." Rock put up his hands defensively offended at her suggestion. Somehow he managed to be offended with a gun ready to destroy his manhood. "My guess is that Dutch and Benny laid us on the couch. Besides, I wouldn't ever do that."

"Why, I'm not fucking worthy?" Revy kept her gun pointed between his legs.

"What? No, I mean that wouldn't take advantage of a drunken woman."

"I'm just fucking with you." The pirate chuckled and set her gun down on the table. "Well, honest mistake I guess." She strode to the kitchen and began making coffee, leaving Rock with an astonished look on his face. He shakily got to his feet and followed her into the kitchen.

"Just like that? I thought you'd be much angrier."

"Rock, you are not like the scumbag men in this city. Loosen your fucking tie and relax." Rock sighed in relief. A year ago she might have pulled that trigger and he would be, he shuddered to think what that would feel like. He went to the table and practically fell into the seat clutching his head. "Here" Revy placed a cup of coffee in front of him and took the seat next to his. The two drank their coffee in awkward silence. "So……"

"Revy, do you ever think that…." He was interrupted by Revy's cell phone ringing. She trudged to the living room and grabbed her ringing phone from the table.

"So how was your sleep?" She could feel Dutch's smirk through the phone.

"Fuck you, what do you want this early."

"It's noon Revy, and there is a new gun shop in town. I thought it would be fun to check it out." Revy's interest was piqued instantly. For a city of criminals, there was a sad shortage of gun shops and gun enthusiasts. You could get guns to be certain, but most of them came from illegal street vendors who sold from their trunks. The crime syndicates mostly got their guns from the Church of Violence, which was about the only place where you could get quality firearms. Maybe this new place would have better prices and hopefully, the store owner wasn't a prick. "It's right down the street from our shop. It's the shop marked LADY LUCK, interesting name."

"Sure thing, Dutchy. And next time could you place us on separate furniture?"

"I wonder who I'll have to kill." Bayard thought aloud as he worked on assembling some guns. The majority of the parts and supplies hadn't come in yet, so pickings were pretty slim. He could make due; he was used to making guns from crappy parts. The first gun he ever built was made out of common household tools and used nails as ammunition. He was currently working on building a sawed-off shotgun. He was wondering if it could be a bit more powerful. The shop's bell broke him out of his thoughts. He strode out to the front. "Welcome to my shop." He saw the black man from the previous night with the three others that were at the bar.

"Apple Tini" Dutch smiled at the young man

"Mr. Dutch, I didn't think I'd see you so soon. You brought your crew." Bayard replied

"I'm Benny, tech support." The blonde tech shook the young man's hand.

"I'm Rock, I run negotiations, sort of."

"Revy, I'm the Lagoon's gunman."

"Nice to meet all of you. I am Bayard Cowan. So what brings you to my shop? Need some problem solvers?" He cocked his eyebrow playfully and manned the counter. "I don't have much yet, but my guns are top quality, if I do say so myself." Revy surveyed the guns with deep interest. Rock looked on as she looked over the weapons with an almost childlike enjoyment. The Japanese man didn't really understand the appeal of guns, but looked on anyway. "I should have more in stock later…………..those are nice." He pointed toward Revy as he noticed the guns holstered on her shoulders.

"Ogling tits is bad for business buddy." Revy commented dryly

"I mean the guns." He shot back with just as dry a tone. "Mind if I see them, the guns I mean."

"Sure." She drew one of the guns and set it on the counter gently.

"Very nice, this is one of the best pistols I've ever seen. Nine millimeter, a vey underestimated caliber, and I love the jolly-roger motif on the barrel." He examined the gun from every angle making mental notes about its design. He was guessing that she was no rookie gunman, either. "As long as we're having show and tell, take a looked at my gun." He pulled the gun from his hip holster and handed it to her. She examined his gun as he did hers, and while she was no gunsmith, she had a pretty good grasp on weapons. She pointed to the little switch on the gun and cocked an eyebrow. "That switch turns it to full-auto, for when I need an extra burst of firepower." She handed it back to him.

"Finally another gunman, are you any good with that thing, the gun I mean?"

"Pretty good I'd say, good thing in this city. You know, I hitchhiked into town after I got off the boat and the driver tried to get me to blow him and knife point."

"Did you do it?"

"I shot the fucker in the head and stole his car."

"Both of them?" The two laughed as the others looked on in amusement. Rock felt a twinge of jealousy at the site. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? The two were just talking about guns, not flirting. Was it that this was a thing that he couldn't connect with her on? He shook the thoughts from his head. "Rock, you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. My head is still pounding though." He lied and clutched his head.

"This is getting to be a real annoyance." Balalaika scowled as she heard to news from Chang. Some rat bastards had robbing businesses under the protection of Hotel Moscow and the Triad. It started out small and she'd taken them to be just a bunch of kids getting cheap thrills. The punks had been getting bolder and it was actually becoming a problem. Not only were they disrupting business, but this was sending a message that Hotel Moscow and the Triad were to be fucked with. They even had the audacity to kill some Triad and Moscow enforcers. It was time to crush these fuckers like the bugs they were. "Now would be a good time to test out my new employee."

"I heard you picked up a stray. Are you sure this newbie can handle it? We don't want any fuck ups." Chang replied

"Don't you trust me Changy baby?" She joked

"I've told you not to call me that. It makes me feel rather dirty." The Triad boss sighed

"If it makes you feel better, you can send one of your men to assist him." The Russian replied

"I know just the person. She'll be especially helpful in this situation. An example needs to be set."

"Then it's settled. Talk to you later, baby." Chang was met with a dial tone before he could reply. Why did he put up with that woman? Oh right, the intense military training and her personal death squad.

"Goddamn Ivan."

"Nice bunch of people." Bayard commented as the Lagoon Crew left his shop. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. He made a few sales and finished tinkering with his shogun. He was about to close up when his phone rang. "Hello, Miss Balalaika. I'm surprised to hear from you so soon. Who do I have to kill?"

_______________________________

Authors note: My college semester has ended, so I'll be able to update regularly.

Tell me what you think of my scene change; that is my biggest concern as of now.

READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5: Clean up Nightmare

Chapter 5: Clean up Nightmare

"A meat packing plant?" Bayard glanced at the paper in his hand making sure that he had the correct address. His targets were a bunch of street punks, so a partner seemed unnecessary, but the Triad wanted to protect its interests, perfectly understandable. He was not opposed to help; his partner was someone named Sawyer, and admittedly he was a little thrown by the smell of the meat in the air. Why would an assassin work at a meat packing plant? He could tell that it was not going to be an ordinary day. He entered the building and was immediately assaulted by the intense scent of blood and flesh; the staff ignored him as he made his way toward the back of the factory. Although the site of dead animals hanging upside down was a little grotesque, he couldn't help feeling a little hungry. "Hello?" heard a whirring noise coming from the back of the building. He knocked on the door loudly "Hello, Sawyer?"

"Please wait right there, I will be right out." A raspy feminine voice whispered. The young man waited patiently as the whirring started again, definitely not a normal night. He heard gross squishing sounds coming from behind the door; he felt sympathy for the poor animal that was being butchered. "I am ready." He jumped slightly at the voice in his ear. He turned around and smiled politely. "My name is Frederica Sawyer, it is a pleasure." She shook his hand and gave a slight smile. She wore a striped black and purple outfit and had an odd little choker around her neck. What really stood out was the large metal object in a leather holster around her back. "We shall go in my car." She led him out to the parking lot to a small black sedan. She stuffed her large object into the back seat.

"You're a contract killer?" He asked getting into the passenger's seat.

"Yes."

"So, where is your gun?" She responded with a raspy giggle and started the car. He felt a shiver down his spine when he saw her smile. He sat in awkward silence unable to think of anything to say. He looked out the window to watch the city go by. The neon signs were a blur at the speed the car was going, coming together in sickly pale glowing stream. They were heading toward the worst part of town judging by all of the cheap strip clubs and bars they were passing. "Ms. Frederica…"

"Just Sawyer"

"Sawyer, where are we heading anyway?" He asked

"The gang has been seen around this area. It is safe to assume that their hideout is around here. We are going to extract information from the local riffraff. It shouldn't be too hard." She rasped out. She parked in front of a bar labeled "Chet's." Sawyer retrieved her object from the back seat and removed it from its holster. Bayard's eyes widened as he saw that it was a chainsaw. "This is my gun." He noticed the choker vibrate as she spoke. He eyed the device curiously. "It is an ultra voice; that is why I speak this way."

"And the chainsaw?"

"I am often hired when an example needs to be made of Mr. Chang's enemies because of this preference. I enjoy the feel of my chainsaw tearing into my enemies." Bayard smiled good naturedly

"Whatever works for you." The pair entered the bar and strode up to the counter. The entire bar went silent. The drinkers eyed them maliciously. Bayard liked the feel of the Yellow Flag much better than this place. He smiled at the man behind the counter. "Bartender, we are looking for the gang that has been robbing Hotel Moscow."

"I ain't telling you shit." The man spat

"I thought as much." He pulled a gun from its holster that he was concealing under his trench coat and fired it into the air. His smiled vanished and was replaced by a slight frown. He would have to stop being nice. "Wanna try that again asshole? Any of you scumbags know where they are?" The other bar patrons readied their guns. He heard the click of a hammer. On instinct he turned and fired nailing the man directly behind him in the arm. "Sawyer, if you please."

"Sure thing." The Goth girl revved up her chainsaw's engine. The machine howled like a bloodthirsty demon as Sawyer's expression changed. Bayard beheld the metamorphosis in awe. The girl now had a feral grin on her face. "Your blood or their blood……make a choice."

"A…alright. Their hideout is at the end of the street." The bartender trembled underneath the ghost woman's gaze.

"Do I even need to tell you not to follow us?"

"We got those Guks good last night, boys." The thug passed his friend a beer. They were surprised how easy it was to rob the stores under mob protection. If it was this easy, they could take over the entire city in no time. Words like consequence and punishment were the farthest things from their minds. Their fun was interrupted by the sound of a murderous motor as their door was chopped in half. A young man in a trench coat entered followed by a young girl with a large chainsaw. "What the fuck is this?" The leader demanded as if he had the right to demand anything.

"We are here to kill all of you. You pushed your luck with Hotel Moscow and the Triad too far." Bayard replied

"What? You think you can fuck with us? You are just some mafia lapdog." The punk sneered arrogantly. The leader reached for the gun on his belt. He barely got his hand onto the weapon before a bullet forced its way through his skull; the man's body fell limply to the ground as blood leaked onto the floor.

"That was it? What a slow draw." The other street thugs stared in awe at the speed with which her drew and fired; they blinked and it was over. In their drunken scared stupor they failed to realize that they should be defending themselves. Three more of the thugs were met with similar fates as their leader leaving only one alive. He breathed a sigh of relief when the stranger put away the gun. He stood up and walked over to them with his hands in the air. "What are you so relieved about? She gets to have you." He pointed to Sawyer. Her smile showed even more bloodlust than before. The thug screamed in pain as a bullet blasted his leg apart. He collapsed to the ground. Bayard slowly dragged the fallen gangster, using the term gangster loosely, outside.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up." He had dragged the scumbag into the middle of the street. He fired a round into the air, this time to attract the attention of all the passersby. The civilians gawked at the spectacle, some in horror, some in amusement, and others in pure morbid curiosity. "This is what happens to people who fuck with the balance of Roanapur. Remember that you only exist because the powers that be allow you to. This thug thought it was funny to steal from Balalaika. My lady friend here will demonstrate what happens when your sense of humor sucks. Sawyer."

"With pleasure." The Goth dug the biting end of her chainsaw into her victims left arm. He screamed in pure agony as the hungry blade ripped his arm off. Blood began to run into the pavement. "Your bullet wound doesn't hurt you so much now." She dug the blade into his other limbs eliciting more delicious screams of pain and terror from her victim's mouth. She licked her lips as the last limb was severed. The man's lower lip trembled as his blood seeped out; he wouldn't last much longer. Sawyer quickly severed his head while he was still alive. The thug felt pain for the remaining seconds for his life. Blood, gore, and limbs now filled the street. Bayard was unable to look away from the gruesome sight. He clutched his stomach lightly as he felt it churn just a little bit. "What do you think of my work, Bayard?"

"Just…….fuck. You are very good at what you do, but just……..fuck."

"Rock, you want pepperoni?" Revy asked

"Hm?"

"I'm ordering pizza dumbass, like I told you five seconds ago. Jeez, what's with you? You've been in a stupor all day." The gunman cocked an eyebrow

"I've just been thinking." He replied lazily

"Thinking about what?"

"Just random thoughts I need to sort out." The business man didn't want to tell her what was really on his mind. He was thinking about waking up next to her. He was thinking about how nice it felt to have her body next to his. He was thinking about how annoying it was to have clothes separating their bodies from each other. Most of all, he was thinking of her writhing underneath him in pleasure. The sexual thoughts running through his mind were incredibly vivid, every position his mind could fathom. No one could really blame him could they? Anyone who took one look at Revy would understand. She displayed her sexuality without meaning to; she dressed that way without any intentions of flaunting her body. It was hot in Roanapur, so she wore the booty shorts and tank top. She was a fucking tease without being a tease and anyone who mistook her for a whore would be severely punished. Even though her clothes didn't leave much to the imagination, he couldn't help but imagine. Of course these thoughts would stay in his mind where they belonged.

"What do you want on the pizza, for the third time?"

"Mushroom."

"I'm guessing you don't just slaughter cows at your plant." Bayard looked at Sawyer questioningly from the passenger's seat.

"I am known as Sawyer the Cleaner. It is my job to dispose of all the rotten meat that the customer wants gone." The Goth girl replied

"What's your boss like?"

"Mr. Chang has a very interesting personality, particularly his sense of humor. You'll meet him soon enough."

"There is my hotel, Sawyer." The cleaner pulled over the car. Bayard extended his hand to her and she shook it again. He gave her a smile before exiting the car. "It was nice working with you. Your methods certainly are effective."

"Goodbye Bayard. I hope that we can work together again in the future." She rasped driving away. Sawyer returned home to find Rotton and Shenhua sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Welcome home Sawyer." Rotton smiled

"We watching The Shining. Want to join?" Shenhua asked

"No thank you, I'm tired from work."

"Oh yeah, you work with new kid today. How it go?"

"He was very pleasant and not uncomfortable around my chainsaw." The Goth replied thoughtfully.

"He is cute?" The Taiwanese assassin teased

"I guess. Goodnight." She yawned and trudged to her room. The two went back to watching Jack Nickelson slowly lose his mind. It had just reached the part where he was talking to the ghost bartender about his family.

"This very good performance."

"Shenhua, I'm surprised. Usually you don't like scary movies like this." The wizard commented

"It okay here. If I get scared, handsome wizard Rotton can protect me."

"A…as you say milady."

____________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR NOTE: I couldn't resist giving Rotton and Shenhua an appearance; I like those two a lot. I realize that Sawyer's voice loses some intimidation in written form, but I think I captured her personality pretty well. It seems like I am gearing it toward Sawyer/OC pairing, but that was not planned. It just kind of happens, but I might go through with it if you want. Let me know. I did purposely put hints of Shenhua/Rotton because I think they go well together. Don't worry, you will be seeing more of the Lagoon crew from now on, I just had to establish Bayard more.

READ AND REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6: Good Samaritan

Chapter 6: Good Samaritan

"Coming, damn it." Revy stumbled to the door which was being pounded incessantly. This visitor better have a damn good reason for coming. Revy opened the door violently and shot her meanest glare at the hapless caller. She met eyes with a pair of black sunglasses and a black and white dress. "Eda, why were you pounding on the door so hard?"

"To get your attention." The nun said innocently only fueling the Chinese woman's anger. She stood tapping her foot in the door way. She hummed an upbeat tune and swayed her hips lightly back and forth. She smiled inwardly as she felt Revy get more and more frustrated. "So, how are things going with the Lagoon?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Revy scowled

"I'm here to see Rock, actually."

"What? What do you want with Rock?"

"Oi, did someone call me?" Rock emerged from the kitchen at the sound of his name. He rolled his eyes as he saw Eda and Revy in a standoff. They were very alike, which probably contributed to all the fights they had. Eda gave him a predatory smile causing him to blush slightly. She loved to hit on him, but only when Revy was around; he knew she only did it to piss Revy off. It didn't make it any easier on him when she'd say suggestive things or give him a little touch. Of course, the fact that she was a nun made him feel even dirtier. "What can I do for you Eda?" that was the wrong choice of words. The blonde grinned wolfishly causing him to retreat into himself again.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. C'mon, just you and me." Eda finally replied after letting him squirm for a bit.

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" he feigned ignorance

"Why wouldn't I? I've been wanting to spend more time with you for a while. Is there some reason that you can't come with me?"

"I think Dutch wanted me to do some work………."

"Nothing on the agenda for today" Dutch called from the couch.

"Thanks Dutch." Rock was really saying "fuck you" under his breath. Eda had him dead to rights because he really didn't have any reason to say no to her. Why would it have been so bad to hang out with Eda anyway? A beautiful blonde woman was pretty much asking him out. The only reason he was refusing was standing right next to him, Revy. That was silly as well because he had to remind himself that he and Revy were not together. They hadn't had a job in a while and it was getting pretty boring just lounging around at the office. He did like Eda and it would be fun hanging out with her. Revy wouldn't be in a very good mood when he got back, but he could deal with that later.

"Come on Rock, it'll be fun." Eda pouted.

"Alright, I'd love to hang out." He replied.

"Great." The nun grabbed Rock and dragged him out the door. "See you later two-hands." She smirked as she closed the door. Revy was frozen in place. What had just happened? She stood there for a few minutes trying to mull it over in her head. Eda had come and announced that she wanted to see Rock, Rock agreed to go "hang out" with her, and then she dragged Rock away. She had to make sure she understood the situation correctly.

"That fucking bitch!" Revy exclaimed

"Took you a while there, Revy." Dutch chuckled

"Fuck you, captain." Revy took a long deep breath "It's alright. It isn't like they're on a date. Eda only asked him to hang out. Maybe Rock doesn't realize her intentions." It was complete bullshit. Rock was not stupid. He had to get Eda's meaning of "hanging out," but then, why did he accept? She fell back on the couch.

"Eda, where are you taking me? Isn't this going a bit far just to piss Revy off?" The business man asked exasperatedly. The blonde was dragging him through the street by his arm. He should have been used to women dominating him by now. First it was Revy, then Balalaika which was a terrifying, and

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rock gave up. Eda was just going to keep feigning ignorance no matter how much he tried to speak seriously with her. "And we're going to a charming little café on the nice side of town. I'm a progressive woman, so I'll pay. Now stop being silly and enjoy the day." She laced arms with him.

"And it is finished." Bayard looked at his creation with pride. This sawed-off shotgun would tear through anything unfortunate enough to get caught in its range. He lengthened the barrel a bit, polished the chamber as much as possible, and increased the size of the barrel to hold larger shells. He couldn't sell it because it used custom ammunition; he had to make the larger shotgun shells himself. He planned on keeping it for himself anyway; this was a contract killer's dream. The buzzer rang indicating a customer. "Finally someone." He went to the front of the store toting his shotgun. Waiting for him was a Chinese man in a black suit and sunglasses. "Welcome, can I interest you in some…..hardware?"

"I'm fine for now." The man replied pulling dual pistols from his coat. "These beauties serve me very well." The man sized up the young contract killer. Bayard had to resist the urge to laugh as he realized that his customer looked like he stepped out of an action film. The Asian man gave a smile revealing a pointy incisor tooth giving him a fanged looked.

"Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to talk." He said

"Talk?"

"You put on quite a show the other night. I doubt anyone will fuck with the Triad for quite some time." The stranger failed to stop a little smile from coming to his face.

"Sawyer said you had an interesting personality, Mr. Chang."

"New kid, you met my expectations quite nicely. I wanted to thank you in person for the splendid job you did. I have to say that the public spectacle you caused was a nice touch." Chang holstered his pistols and extended his hand. The hit man shook it graciously. He felt as if he was shaking hands with the devil, and, honestly, he probably was; well at least he was a charismatic devil in a nice coat. "I will definitely be calling on your services in the future."

"Good to know. Are you sure I cannot interest you in something?"

"Not today, kid. Oh, one more thing. Draw!" Instinctively the young man drew the pistol at his side and pointed it toward the Triad boss. "Pretty quick, I'm impressed." Chang lowered his own pistol and strode coolly out of the store. "Later." Bayard stood there slightly thrown by Chang's speed. It was a matter of a tenth of a second, but he had lost that draw. It wasn't to an average person. In a gun fight though, being a tenth of a second too slow was deadly.

"He's better than me." The hit man observed.

"Damn it! I'm going out." Revy finally decided. She slammed the door behind her as she left. Dutch shook his head in amusement. His crew wasn't the most stable, but god damn it they were fun. He pitied anyone who got in Revy's way today. Meanwhile, the woman in question was trudging down the street aggressively as a warning to everyone. She was just waiting for someone to start shit with her. It was really fucked up; Revy knew that Eda was only fucking with her, and yet it still got to her. "Fucking dipshit. Why does a nun need a date anyway?" She wandered aimlessly through the city of the dead trying to blow off steam. Soon all the whore houses and pawn shops were replaced with restaurants and cafés; she had wandered into the nicer part of Roanapur. She never had much cause to come here except when they Lagoon had a meeting with one of the city's bosses. "Might as well have some coffee."

"Will you relax? You do not owe Revy anything." Eda sighed taking a sip of her coffee

"Revy?"

"I know you're thinking about her. It is really frustrating to have a guy thinking of another woman when he is with me." The blonde crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it." He stared down into his own coffee

"I know how to make you forget all about two-hands." Eda reached over the table and connected her lips to his. He was stunned by sudden display of affection. He had forgotten how nice kissing a woman felt; he hadn't even had a date since before he joined the Lagoon. Eda's lips felt nice and she smelled really good, so why wasn't he enjoying this more. He remembered the day that he had to run errands for the Lagoon. The image of Revy pointing her cutlass at him in that diner flashed in his mind. He didn't know why it that particular memory decided to show itself, but it was enough for him to pull away.

"Eda, I'm sorry. I can't do this to Revy, even if I don't owe her anything." He said firmly

"I understand." The nun gave him a knowing smile. Rock returned her smile. Had she planned this from the start, or was it just a coincidence? Eda was a mysterious woman indeed; nevertheless he knew what he had to do now. Unfortunately, they were being watched by someone who couldn't hear their words. Revy stood there stunned as she just witnessed the worst possible event she could have at that very moment. Eda had just kissed Rock and he enjoyed it, at least from her perspective. She gritted her teeth and took off in the opposite direction. Anyone who didn't know any better would think a tear escaped her eye, but then, they didn't know any better did they? "Tell two hands I said hello."

"Fucking bastard!" Revy yelled. She emptied her clip into the human shaped target. The shooting range was the only place she could think to come. She lifted her other cutlass and fired into the target some more. She pushed the button bringing the target in, seven in the crotch. Satisfied with her hypothetical kill, she decided to head back. She put her head down and walked back to the Lagoon office. She slammed the door behind her as she entered.

"Hey Revy, where have you been?" Benny asked

"Fuck off!" She stomped back to her room and locked herself inside. The tech just shrugged and leaned back.

Rock knew Revy was going to be pissed when he got back. She would try to cover it up or come up with other excuses as to why she was so pissed. He remembered how much time they spent together in Japan. She had encouraged him to go back to his family, but he had never intended too. He just wanted to let his family know that he was still alive and feel some nostalgia. He gave up on corporate society a long time ago. They treated him like their bitch; he had taken it so he could climb the latter and gain a position of power. He was, in essence, striving to become one of those assholes. The cycle would start over again because he'd end up treating his employees like bitches as well. Telling his boss to go fuck himself was one of the happiest moments of his life. Joining the Lagoon was one of the few choices he made for himself, and he was sticking with it. He at least had some level of freedom even though his morality had nagged at him sometimes. Revy was the one who invited him. Revy had saved his life on countless occasions. Revy was pretty much his best friend. Revy…………….that was his last thought as he fell on conscious from a blow to the back of the head.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Cliffhanger, I am a bastard!

Will Rock die? Of course not; don't be stupid.

But things will get progressively more interesting

READ AND REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7: Bitter Liquor Kisses

Chapter 7: Bitter Liquor Kisses

"Right there baby." Revy moaned in her sleep. She awoke from her naughty erotic dream with a horrible pounding headache. This hangover was the worst she'd had in a long time; she had hit the booze extra hard the previous night. She needed a little help forgetting the disgusting image she saw the previous day. She checked the clock by her bed, noon again. She stumbled into the office and took some Advil. The gunman sat on the couch and surveyed the room, all blurry shapes and colors for the most part. She looked to a large black form she assumed to be her boss. "Dutchy, tell me there's nothing to do today." She groaned.

"Lucky for you, it's another jobless day. You drank all the beer last night plus a full bottle of rum. At this rate, you'll become a problem drinker in no time." The captain shook his head at his hired gun.

"Most of your voice was like the teacher from Charlie Brown. Give me a break captain, yesterday was a shitty day." She did another sweep over the room to find a shape that vaguely resembled Rock. She saw a vomit bright blur that could only have been Benny's shirt, but no sign of anything that could be a business shirt. "Hey, where's that fucker?"

"Rock didn't come back all day, and he isn't answering the phone." Dutch replied "It's unbecoming for an employee to be late. I'm actually a bit worried."

"He's probably still with his fucking whore." Revy grumbled. Anyone who didn't know any better would have heard the hurt feelings in her voice, but they didn't know any better did they?

"You really think Rock, of all people, had sex with Eda?" Dutch rolled his eyes. He went with Eda because she blind sighted him. No, Dutch had a bad feeling in his gut about Rock not showing up. Not once was the business man ever late, probably a side effect of being a corporate zombie for so long. This was a feeling he had felt in Vietnam just before wandering into Viet Cong territory. Something was definitely wrong. "I'm going to look around for him."

"You do that; I'll just be lying here." Revy sighed and laid back on the couch. She fell into a daze from the bright sunlight and the pulsating in their head. Time didn't exist as she took rode her coaster of pulsating loud light. Rock, Eda, Jack Daniels, all swirled around in a torrent cesspool of migraine vomit purple. Machine pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, blood, money, blood money, she couldn't hold any of her thoughts in place. Pain was the only consistent. Somewhere along the line she had made her way to the bathroom to vomit up all the colors inside her head.

"Damn it, where are you man?" Dutch had meanwhile been asking all around the Lagoon building for any hide or hair of his negotiator. Many mentioned brief glimpses of the business man, but nothing he could use to find him. Part of him though that he was just being paranoid, but he pressed on. He never ignored an instinct and damn well was not about to start.

"Hey, you alright?" Bayard shook the unconscious man roughly. The young gunsmith had just gone out for a stroll when he stumbled across this unconscious Asian man in a dirty alleyway. The stranger gave no response to him. He shook the stranger harder. "Wake up? Are you dead?" He put two fingers to the hapless man's neck. "Damn it! Someday I need to learn how to take a pulse. Bayard shook with all his might finally getting a stir out of the man.

"Mmmm, what happened? Where the fuck am I?" Rock mumbled as he came too. His eyes were assaulted by the repugnant smell of garbage and the intense rays of the sun. His head was killing him and he struggled to keep the world in focus. He pushed shakily to his feet and looked upon the blurred speck that was talking to him. He shook his head and the image came into focus; standing before him was the man he had seen a few days ago at that new gun shop.

"Hey, you look familiar. Wait……you're……Rock right? You were with Mr. Dutch when he visited my shop. What the fuck were you doing on the ground?"

"Someone must have clipped me from behind."

"That wallet must be yours. I'm guessing it'll be empty. " He motioned to the item at the business man's feet. Rock picked up his wallet finding that it was indeed emptied of all his money. He cursed himself for being so careless and carrying so much money on him in this neighborhood. The rest of the details came flooding into his mind; he had gone on a "date" with Eda, she had kissed him, and he had rejected her because of Revy. And that was…..yesterday?

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"Fuck, I was out for the entire night. Revy must think that me and Eda……oh shit! I need to back." He panicked. He took two steps forward and collapsed. The hit man caught him and helped him to his feet.

"Calm down. You're going to be stiff for a while." Bayard said

"You don't understand; if I don't get back soon, I am fucked."

"Alright, I'll help. C'mon." He looped Rock's arm around his shoulders and helped him walk. Luckily, the Lagoon was just down the street from his shop. He leaned the business man against the door frame and pounded on the door. The blond tech from the other day answered the door.

"You're that gun shop kid…….damn it what happened to him." Benny noticed his Japanese friend looking quite worse for the wear. "Rock, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Some asshole knocked me over the head and took my money." Rock replied weakly

"Revy thought you had slept with Eda. Lucky for you, you just got robbed." The blonde relied jokingly. He helped Rock into the building. The business man saw Revy asleep on the couch looking rather sick. "She got smashed last night when you didn't come back. She'd never admit it, but she was insanely jealous. I can only imagine the hangover she has. Dutch's intuition was dead on; he's scouring the area for you."

"Just help me over to the couch. I need to rest."

"The couch…….are you crazy?" The tech exclaimed

"I think he knows exactly what he's doing." Bayard laughed lightly. "I think I should be going."

"Thanks for finding him." The hit man gave a polite nod and made his exit. Roanapur was an interesting city, that was for sure. "Mr. Dutch, I found something that belongs to you." He said as he saw the man coming from the other direction.

"What's that?" The captain gave an inquisitive look

"You'll see." He replied

"Hmm, weird kid." Dutch found his belonging in the form of his negotiator curled up on the couch with Revy. The black man shook his head amusedly. "I'll ask them about it later."

"Yellow Flag?" Benny asked

"Sure." Revy had had enough booze.

"Mmmm." Revy awoke feeling much better. Her head ache was gone and the pounding colors had stopped. Her tired eyes met with another set. She knew those dark brown eyes very well.

"Hey, Revy." He said weakly

"Rock, what the fuck?" She demanded tiredly

"Looked like you needed some company."

"Seems like we've both had a shitty day. Eda doesn't give good head?" The gun man said in a bitter tone.

"I got robbed on my way home. I….left the date early." He replied

"Was that kiss satisfying?" She asked non-challante

"You saw that….fuck. She kind of blind sighted me with that." He stammered nervously

"Rock, what the fuck is this? What the fuck is this between us?" She took a deep breath. "Look, I am not good at this. I'm a fucked up person, Rock. I need to know that you can handle that."

"Revy, we've been through a lot. I can handle it."

"Can you? You are the only person who I have ever really let in, and I don't even know why. That day on the sub, I've never told anyone. If I let you in, I need to know that you won't pull away. I really like you, Rock."

"I like you too Revy. You think I'm not fucked up? My family was apathetic toward me and I was a corporate bitch all my life. Getting kidnapped was one of the first few times I've felt alive. I've been repressed for my entire life. It's a good thing you came along; I'd have eventually gunned down everyone in that goddamn office. My fucking superiors would be at the top of my list." He gritted his teeth

"Holy shit. I should have expected these thoughts from the man who decided to torpedo a helicopter." She smiled sadly "So, we're both incredibly fucked up people. I've never had a real relationship before."

"Neither have I." He wrapped his arms around the gun slinger causing her to lurch in surprise. She froze in place as he held her gaze. "I want you Revy."

"That's all I needed, dumbass." She smiled and inched her face toward his. Expectedly, she was making the first move. Her lips connected with his sending a shudder through both of them. Rock tasted the bitterness of rum on her lips. He was surprised when she thrust her tongue into his mouth, but not displeased. He should have expected her to be rough from the start; it was Revy after all. Their lips disconnected leaving them both panting. "Oh, fuck yeah." She crashed her lips onto his again allowing him to savor the bitter sweet sensation again. This time he was more active and pushed his tongue against hers. She gave a throaty moan and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She wanted, no needed him to be as close as physically possible.

"Revy." He met her with a third bitter kiss, then a forth, then a fifth. He lost count of how many times they kissed. Bitter, sweet, nauseating, and delicious blended together in an irresistible way. Finally, they were too tired to continue. "We should sleep." He yawned

"Not on this fucking couch. Come to my room." Revy climbed over Rock and staggered to her feet. She extended her hand helping him to his feet. "That was not a request, by the way." They supported each other as they made their way to her room. She climbed into bed and smiled at him. "Right here baby." She patted the spot next to her. He spooned up behind her and buried his face in her hair.

"Not such a bad day all." He said tiredly

"You said it."

_____________________________________________________

AUTHOR NOTE: Imagine their children.

I promise that things get exciting after this. A new job is in store for the Lagoon.

Yes, there will be a sex scene.

The writing in chapter 5 certainly came out Sawyer/OC. I decided to go with that pairing even though I am usually against pairing characters with outside characters. Sawyer is not a main character, so it can work. I promise it won't be stupid.

READ AND REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8: Fifth Wheel

Chapter 8: Fifth Wheel

"This test I have for you is a little tougher than Balalaika's. Some assholes have hijacked some……supplies that I was sending to Hong Kong. These fuckers think that international waters will keep them safe; I want you to prove them wrong. Recover my goods and show them what happens when you steal from the Triad." The mob boss finished briefing the young hit man on his next job.

"How am I supposed to recover cargo on the high seas?" Bayard asked.

"I have made arrangements. You will be traveling on a passenger barge. They will make their move on the ship, and you will spring the trap. As for recovering my precious cargo, I've hired a smuggler ship to come pick up the cargo." Chang gave a mischievous grin and handed him a sealed envelope. Chang felt a little bad for sending the kid into a heavy fire situation, but just a little. He had done an excellent job on his first job, but that could have been a fluke. He wanted to really put this kid through the ringer to see what he was made of. He could see that the kid had killed many people. What had happened to this boy to turn him into a contract killer? Chang walked from the shop coolly stopping at the door to give a "good luck" before striding out.

"It'll be good to field test this." Bayard gave a mischievous smile of his own as he holstered his sawed-off shotgun opposite his pistol. He tore open the envelope and chuckled at the address he saw, no wonder Chang looked so amused. He packed a few things and locked up his shop. He was met with a surprise, none other than Sawyer the cleaner waiting for him outside. "Ms. Sawyer, what can I do for you?"

"Just Sawyer." The Goth rasped "I…came to wish you good luck on your newest job. I must request that you do not die; I have expressed my desire to work with you again."

"That is an odd request, but I will oblige you to the best of my abilities." He replied

"That is...appreciated. Farewell."

"Later." He waived and headed for the Lagoon' docks.

"Why exactly do we need an outside enforcer cramping our style?" Revy cocked an eyebrow at her captain.

"Mr. Chang asked us to and he is the customer. Besides, it'll be good to have some extra fire power; we ain't paying him." Dutch replied

"Who do you think he's sending?" Benny asked

"Oh, probably some stuffy Chinese man in a suit. You know, one of those dry gangsters lacking any personality." The gunman replied.

"The pot is calling the kettle…….Chinese." The Lagoon set eyes on the newest resident of Roanapur.

"You're that gunsmith from down the street." Revy pointed curiously

"Yes, Bayard Cowan, AKA that gunsmith down the street. AKA the guy who carried your friends unconscious ass back to you." He crossed his arms jovially

"Thanks for that." Rock piped in

"Mr. Chang playing with his new toy?" Dutch asked smirking

"Yeah." He replied with a shrug.

"You have any experience with naval combat?" Revy asked

"None whatsoever, but I can shoot people."

"Good enough."

"You ask him to not die?" Shenhua giggled at her friend. Sawyer was not very skilled with people. Give her a chainsaw and a poor bastard to kill and she was Leonardo Da Vinci, but ask her to talk to a boy and she was Jackson Pollack. Not that Jackson Pollack wasn't good at what he did; it was just that most people just "didn't get it." Shenhua was surprised that Sawyer has found a boy she was interested in. Hell, she was surprised that there was a boy who didn't run in terror at the sound of her name.

"Is that an unreasonable request?" Sawyer crossed her arms with a scowl.

"No, it just odd question to ask cute boy. Most boys put off by that sort of thing."

"He…promised to oblige as best he could. I thought I did pretty well." Shenhua giggled again receiving a glare from the Goth girl. "What would you have said in your broken English?"

"Not need to get hostile. I just try to help. You like this boy, correct?" The assassin smiled

"I…don't know yet. I do like his company though." Sawyer replied with tinted cheeks.

"Spend more time with boy; you see what happens." She patted her friend on the back

"Thanks for the talk Shenhua."

"What girl friend for?"

"He would be a fool not to fall for a beautiful dark maiden such as yourself, Sawyer." Rotton exclaimed in his normal chivalrous fashion. Shenhua giggled at his adorable attempt to be cool.

"Thanks Rotton." Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell are we sitting in a fucking cargo hold?" Revy complained

"We're trying to trap these assholes by waiting for them to make a move on this cargo ship. Mr. Chang uses this ship often to transport his goods. This time, we're the cargo." Bayard said

"I know that, but why can't we be passengers?"

"How would the others react to two armed mercenaries? Besides, it'll be funny to see their faces when they find us. It really is a brilliant trap."

"I can why you and Mr. Chang get along. So, what's your deal kid?" Revy asked

"My deal?" he cocked an eyebrow

"You are pretty young to be a hit man."

"Here we go." He rolled his eyes

"You've never had booze until about a week ago, yet you accept a job like this. What the fuck happened? I met a high school girl who became a yakuza boss; it took serious shit to get her involved."

"I've been tinkering with guns since I was 14 and doing hits since I was 16. I was kind of thrust into this for reasons I don't really feel like discussing at this moment. However, I stayed in this kind of life because I'm good at it and can't really do anything else." He replied

"Good enough." Revy shrugged.

"We've been boarded." Rock's muffled voice came through the walkie-talkie. "They're pretty heavily armed. A few are bound to be heading your way." On the businessman's end the passengers were being herded onto the deck like sheep. There were ten thugs armed fairly well. Most were armed with sub-machine guns. A thug shoved one of the said machine guns into Rock's face and led him over to where the others were being held. He was forced to sit down with the others. He tried to keep himself from chuckling at this all too familiar scenario played out. He hadn't been on a passenger liner since the one the Lagoon robbed. This time, he was fully expecting to be robbed. He was even more amused knowing that this was all a trap. The leader of the pirates proceed with the whole riot act. He talked about how no one better play the hero and how it would be over as soon as possible. He wasn't nearly as good as giving this speech as Dutch was. His speech was abruptly ended with a bullet to the head. The others turned to the source of the bullet.

"Didn't I tell you the looks on their faces would be priceless?" Bayard laughed lightly

"Alright, that was worth it." The pirates scattered being caught totally unaware. Bayard drew his pistol with blinding speed killing two of the pirates before they could even lift their guns. He hit the floor as three others sprayed their SMGs at him. They were quickly dispatched by Revy. The remaining thugs holed themselves up in the dining area. The two burst in only to be pinned under a table from gun fire.

"Distract them; I have an idea." Revy nodded and returned fire. Bayard crawled under the tables in a zigzag pattern getting behind their gun fire. He readied his shotgun as he approached. "Kid, I'm running out of ammo here!" Revy ducked back under the table as all the pirates focused their gunfire on her. He surfaced from under the tables like a shark and fired his sawed-off tearing through three of the enemies toppling them in a bloody heap. "Nice work." Revy said nailing the remaining two in the chest. She stood up and walked over to him "Our job is done."

"This doesn't add up." Bayard replied holstering his gun.

"What's wrong? It seems simple enough to me."

"I mean it literally doesn't add up. We only got nine thugs and there were ten." He said

"That can't be right. Where is the other guy?"

"I surrender." The last pirate came up with his hands in the air. Bayard stepped forward and put his hand on his pistol. He noticed the man had a pistol as well and just couldn't help himself.

"Where's the sport in that?" He said with a grin "We're going to have a little shoot out; it'll be fun."

"Wh….what?" The man trembled under his carefree smile

"C'mon, you've seen western movies. The big shootout at the end, let's have one. We both put our hands on our guns and draw. It'll be fun." Bayard backed up and bit and motioned for the man to get ready. The pirate trembled as the room went silent. Revy could only stand there is fascination; this boy was a crazy fucker. "Draw." Bayard put three into the hapless man's chest. His face froze in pure surprise as his lifeless body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. The blood slowly seeped out onto the carpet. "Now that was a priceless expression, wasn't it?"

"Holy shit, kid. You toyed with him like a cat playing with a mouse." Revy saw something in the boy's eyes as he killed the man, amusement. The killing seemed of no consequence to him; his face expressed joy before the kill. It seemed more the situation and the process that gave him joy. His fun wasn't help or hindered by the kill; it was unaffected.

"It's fun to screw with the incompetent. They just don't get it. Now, we should be getting back to your friend."

"How'd it go?" Rock asked as the two emerged from the dining hall.

"Easy enough." Bayard replied "You can all stand up now. We aren't robbing you, not today.

"Dutchy, time to pick up the cargo. Their stash is on that small Island we passed a while back. Yeah, I beat the info out of the first fucker I saw." Revy called into her walkie-talkie.

"Thank you mister." Bayard felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see a scared little girl. He smiled and patted her on the head. Revy stroked her chin thoughtfully. Was this the same guy from a few minutes ago? He torments a man before he kill him, and then comforts a little a girl. She came to the conclusion that he was fucked up.

"Revy, are you bleeding?" Rock asked

"Hmm? No, it's not my blood."

"Ah, as expected."

"Diner when we get back?" Revy asked

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Lucky for me." She kissed passionately.

"Just like my mommy and daddy." The little girl giggled and pointed

"…..Yeah, just like a mommy and daddy." Bayard smirked

AUTHOR NOTE: Another job for the Lagoon.

I'm progressing the Sawyer/OC relationship steadily. You'll be seeing more of it.

There will be more Balalaika too. I really like her.

READ AND REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9: Date Night

Chapter 9: Date Night

"Complete success." Bayard locked his shotgun in a drawer under his counter. The gun had torn through three men at once like tissue paper; the recoil was a bit harsh, but that was a side effect of a powerful gun. He wasn't very adept in guns with heavy recoil, so it wouldn't be an everyday gun. He decided to keep it on reserve for when he needed tremendous stopping power. He tapped the counter impatiently waiting for a customer. He had sold ten pistols today, so business was slowly but steadily picking up. That being said, most of his day was still idol and incredibly boring. He was very grateful for the jobs Balalaika and Chang gave him. If he had to spend all his time waiting around like this, he'd do himself in Kurt Kobain style, and he had the shotgun for it. He considered pounding his head on the counter to pass the time and was about to give in when he heard the bell chime above his door. "Welcome to Lady Luck. Don't mind the less than clever name." He was met with the dark eyes of Sawyer.

"Hello…Bayard." The Goth girl's lips formed into a little smile

"Sawyer, what can I do for you? I didn't think you were interested in guns with that giant chainsaw of yours." He commented

"I actually….came here to see…you." She looked around nervously. Whether her irregular speech was due to her nervousness or ultra voice was unclear to him.

"Did Chang give us a new job?" He asked

"No. I am…not very good…at this."

"What?"

"Would you like to have dinner….with me?" Her cheeks tinted lightly.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Y…yes I am. It can be as friends…if you wish." She held her breath

"I would like that very much." He replied

"Hey Rock, you want to go to dinner?" Revy asked in a bored voice.

"Sure." He shrugged. She pulled him to his feet and out the door after announcing to Dutch and Benny that they were leaving. The two walked the dark streets of Roanapur toward the diner. It wasn't usually a good idea to walk Roanapur at night. Rock reminded himself that he was with Two-Hand Revy and she was armed. No one in their right mind would try to rob Revy; anyone who tried that….well he would feel no sympathy for someone that stupid. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder affectionately and quite possessively. Anyone who didn't know any better would think that Rock was keeping Revy safe, but those people never knew better did they? "This city is a bit romantic at night. I never really noticed." It sounded really stupid.

"That sounds really fucking stupid. I know what you mean, though; the city of the dead has its moments." She replied. Talking seriously with Rock had become a habit for her. She let her defenses down around him, her mental defenses anyway. Revy was not a sentimental person. Many words came to mind to describe Revy, and sentimental was not one of them. The streets of New York did not leave much room for those kinds of things. Money was crucial to survive so she geared herself toward that. While she still cared heavily about making money, it was nice to have something outside of that. Two-Hand Revy was romantic with another person. She decided to take the "fuck it" route and rested her head on his shoulder. No one would know.

"Revy?" He cocked an eyebrow

"Got a problem, dumbass?"

"Not at all."

"Why…do you have your gun…..with you?" The cleaner asked pointing to the weapon holstered on his belt.

"I always have a gun on me. I feel naked without it." Sawyer fought hard to keep her mind from exploring that thought. She averted her eyes toward the stars above the city and fought back her blush. "Besides, I need this to protect a pretty girl." Her cheeks darkened considerably at his words. No one had ever called her pretty before except for Rotton, and Rotton didn't really count for much. "What are you thinking about?"

"What?" She looked to him.

"You seem deep in thought." Bayard replied

"Just…..random thoughts. Here….we are." She motioned to the door. It was a small charming diner; she ate here often. Bayard moved to the door and held it open for her. She smiled and entered before him. It was a sexist practice, but he considered it a nice thing to do.

"Welcome back Sawyer." The greeter said "You have a friend this time. I'm guessing the usual booth." Sawyer nodded and the woman led them to the back corner of the diner. It was the most secluded area in the building. It was also seemed somehow darker than the rest of the place. The hit man noticed that it was perfect for Sawyer. From the greeter's surprise, she probably ate here alone most of the time. "I'll leave you to it." She left the menus.

"I'm glad to get out. Nothing happened today." He commented "What about you?"

"I had some cleaning to do, but otherwise….the same. How have you…..been finding the city of the dead?"

"It's not really so bad, if you don't screw around too much."

"I see." Sawyer wasn't used to this "talking to people" thing. She wasn't sure of what to say. She would usually retreat into herself at moments like this. She grabbed the menu and hid her face shyly. She already knew what she wanted, but this was a good distraction.

"There is no reason to be so nervous. I don't bite, on the first date at least." The cleaner was even more grateful for the menu as her face reddened at his implication. She took a raspy breath and lowered the menu.

"I never….do…this. I am sorry….for my shyness. Most cute boys are…not interested…in me."

"Well, I don't get a chance to meet many cute girls in line of work. I didn't even get to go to my prom because the girls just steered clear of me. Hit man does not make for lady magnet." He said. Sawyer gave a thoughtful look then smiled at him.

"Chang baby, good to hear from you." Balalaika could feel his scowl through the phone at her little nickname for him.

"Don't call me……what's the point really?" He sighed. "I just called to say that your new guy did fine work on that job."

"My new guy? Chang is that really what you called for?" She teased.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me." The Triad Boss replied. Balalaika had pretty much ruined Chang for other women; she was the only woman he had showed interest in since their little shootout when they both first arrived in Roanapur. He put his hand over the scar she had given him. Chang didn't really care about other people. He liked some people, but it wasn't really a big deal if any of them bit the dust. The Russian veteran was one of the people on his extremely short list of people he would truly miss. Both of them should have died that day, yet both of them lived. Hell, it had to mean something. At least, it meant something to him. He had often wondered who would win if they were ever to finish their little war, but it was far more fun to be at peace with her.

"We shall meet at our usual place. Until then baby." Chang was met with the click of the receiver once again before he could utter a retort. It was just as well because he'd gotten tired of scolding her for calling him baby. He didn't even know why it bothered him. It was just something about it made him feel dirty, not that dirty was necessarily a bad thing. He stood up and gave his men a nod before striding out the door in his usual cool fashion. He caught site of himself in the window of his car.

"Goddamnit, I'm smooth."

"Rock, I have an idea." Revy grinned

"Hmm, what's that?" Rock asked taking a sip of his coffee

"When we get back, you want to fuck?" Revy snickered as the business man choked on his coffee out of sheer surprise. He coughed and gasped for breath as the hot liquid plunged down his air pipe. "C'mon Rock, you know you want to." She smirked even wider.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" He asked

"I've been having…..thoughts lately. Well, for a long time now." She replied

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" She put his hand on her breast. "Call for the check, now."

"That was…nice. You did not….. have to walk me home. It is….out of your way" Sawyer said

"It's a nice night for a walk." The two walked in an awkward silence. Sawyer closed the gap between them inch by inch as they walked down the street. Sawyer was always one to let actions speak for her, so she decided to get back into her element. Without warning she latched onto his arm causing him to lurch slightly. "Hi." He chuckled. Sawyer could have sworn she noticed a blush on his cheeks. She was glad to have that effect on him; it felt nice to inspire an emotion besides fear.

"My home…is just through….that alley."

"Bad things happen to people in alleys."

"I have you….to protect me." Sawyer clung even tighter as they walked slowly down the alley. It was unlikely that this was because of fear. The fact was that Sawyer loved anything dark, though she could do without the smell of a Chinese takeout dumpster. Sawyer saw that they were nearing her house. It was rather disappointing that the night had to end so early. They neared the end of the alley when a figure stepped from around the corner and approached them. They were about to be robbed, no doubt about it. Bayard had to wonder if this was the same man that robbed the Lagoon's businessman, not that it mattered at all.

"Hand over all of your money." The thug brandished a switchblade and flipped it open to show he meant business.

"What if I don't want to?" The hit man asked with mock curiosity. Sawyer had to hold back a raspy chuckle knowing that the mugger was a toy to her companion. The mugger was completely thrown by Bayard's reply. Who in their right mind wouldn't cower at his mighty switchblade? He knew that's what his assailant, using that term very lightly, must have been thinking. The mugger looked to his other victim, again using that term lightly, who was eyeing him rather coldly. She was just imagining all the ways that she could butcher this fool and all the ways he would scream, cry, and beg.

"Then maybe I'll have to cut up your little bitch over there." Bayard glared and drew his pistol in an instant. The shot rang out blasting the mugger's kneecap into pieces. He collapsed and let out an agonized wail, his face contorting in surprise and pain. He just blinked, and the next thing he knew he was bleeding from his leg. Bayard felt a twinge of amusement at the inner turmoil the poor scumbag must have been feeling at the moment.

"Apologize to her."

"Wh..what?" The mugger screamed again as his other kneecap explode into a burst of flesh and blood.

"Apologize to the lady. Are you that fucking stupid?" The hit man cast a condescending look. The mugger looked between Sawyer and Bayard timidly.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch."

"There you go." He raised the gun toward the criminal's head when Sawyer grabbed his arm in protest.

"Please…let me….finish him." Sawyer pleaded

"Are you going to use the switchblade?" He asked

"I would rather….use my bare hands….than that pathetic blade."

"By all means." He stepped aside. The Goth approached the fallen mugger and closed her hands around his throat.

"You happened upon….Sawyer the cleaner. It was just….bad luck." She smiled as the man's eyes glazed over in terror at the mention of her name. She began the arduous task of strangling the life out of him. He struggled rather pathetically to no avail. "A chainsaw…builds tremendous upper body strength. The reason I do not….use a gun…is that I find it…too quick. I like to feel…the terror of my prey up close. You cannot do that….with a gun. Look into their eyes….as they die." She let the corpse fall limply to the ground. She moved back toward the hit man and clung to his arm yet again. "Shall we continue…on our way."

"Sure." They reached Sawyer's home much too early for her tastes. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot wondering what he was going to do. He leaned in and gave her a light peck on the cheek. She blushed deeply. "Thanks for tonight. I will see you again?" He asked

"If that…is what you wish."

"Good night Sawyer."

"Call me….Frederica." She smiled and disappeared behind her front door.

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 9 is finished. I know that not much happened this time, but I thought it would be a good chance for characters to interact. It was a fun little excursion into daily life in Roanapur. I promise the next few chapters will have some more meat to them.

READ AND REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10: The Polish Connection

Chapter 10: The Polish Connection.

"Frederica, I'm glad we decided to start meeting for lunch these past few days. It's good to have a friend in Roanapur." Bayard said

"I agree." Sawyer replied. She had really wanted to ask if they could be considered more than friends. They had met for lunch four times previously plus the night that they went to the diner; that was five dates they had gone on, but had he considered them dates? She didn't know what to do. Shenhua would suggest that she just turn on the sugar every chance she got and jump him as soon as they were alone. Rotton would say something cryptically romantic, probably something about casting herself into his arms with reckless abandon. There was no way in hell she'd ever want to ask Mr. Chang about something like this because god knows what he'd say. She was completely on her own in this situation; she was wondering if the young man across from her was contemplating the same thing.

"Frederica, you ever wonder if………get down."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow

"Get down now!" He slid under the table and grabbed her leg. He dragged the goth underneath the table before she could contemplate what was going on. She heard a loud burst of gun fire pass over the table. She blushed despite her confusion upon realizing that she was under the table with him. "I should have expected this." He sighed

"What…is happening?"

"It should be obvious that the bullets were meant for me. Stay right here." Bayard drew his pistol slowly. Sawyer watched as he came up slowly only to forced back under the table by another burst of gunfire. "Damn it, we're completely pinned down."

"By who?" Sawyer demanded in a raspy whisper

"I only got a good look at the MP 5 in his hand, but I know who he works for, my old employer." He flipped the switch on his gun and blind fired over the table. He crawled from underneath the table and stood up to find his opponent had taken cover. "Zielinski seriously sent you all the way here?" The man gave a loud retort in a language that Sawyer didn't understand. She noted that it sounded Eastern European. Her ears pricked up as Bayard replied in the same language, and then there were a few volleys of gunfire and a sickening thud. "You can come out now." The cleaner slowly came out from her hiding spot feeling even more confused than before. "Are you okay?"

"Fine…..but what was that?" She asked

"Not here, come back to my shop." He led her quickly by the hand out of the café. She caught sight of the fallen man who had been shot right between the eyes. She got a sick feeling in her stomach. It wasn't the kill, hell she had seen much more gore than that, but something about this situation gave her a bad feeling. He didn't speak or even look at her as he pulled her down the street in an ominous trek. He closed the door solemnly and flipped the sign to closed taking a deep breath. He faced her and leaned against the counter.

"We are here….now explain." She demanded in a low dangerous voice.

"You remember how I told you that I have been doing hits since I was sixteen years old?" She nodded. "You didn't ever question how I got into that line of work did you? Ever since I could hold a gun, I was under the employ of an organized crime boss in Poland. My father had worked for this man, and I was inducted shortly after he died in a gang related shooting. The boss' name was Zielinski; he had noticed my talent and love for fire arms. At first, I didn't mind working for him so much; the pay was good and I didn't know how to do anything else." He half smiled as the memories coursed through his head

"What…went wrong?"

"I began to think. That usually fucks things up doesn't it? I began to see how fucking incompetent Zielinski was. He had no business sense, no leadership skills, no organizational skills, and an unnecessarily violent temper. What really got me was how tough he acted when he sucked so royally at fighting. I realized how much I hate incompetence, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I left the country and came up with a fake name. Thus, I am here." He shook his head.

"You gave me…a fake name." Sawyer looked a bit hurt from being lied to. Worse, she wondered if he had lied about liking her. He liked screw with the heads of his enemies. He had put on different acts. He had played business like on his first job with her, he had played chivalrous on the mugger a few nights ago, and she guessed that there was another on his job with the Lagoon. She had just met him, so she shouldn't have been this hurt. While not as terrifying as losing her voice, this was up there. "Who are you….really?"

"My given name is Urban Sawicki. Other than that, you know who I am." He said

"Do I…know you?" She crossed her arms

"Frederica, I have not lied to you about anything else. When we were on our dates, it was me you were talking to. Except that this is what I sound like." That last sentence took on a light polish accent. It was very soft, almost not there at all. "I especially have not lied about liking you."

"I would still…like to spend time….with you. If that…is okay." She smiled

"That's fine with me." He chuckled "But I have a real problem on my hands. Zielinski had found me somehow. Nothing I can't handle though; I really should have handled it in the first place anyway."

Revy awoke naked next to an equally naked Rock asleep on her chest. Now this was something she could really get used to. Her mind returned to the night after the diner causing her to shudder slightly. What happened after they got back to Revy's room? Making love didn't quite cover what they did, neither did having hot sex. There was no doubt about it, they fucked and fucked hard. She took a deep breath and let the memory wash over her.

**(LEMON WARNING: Turn away if you don't approve. OR don't I really don't give a fuck. But you've been warned) **

Revy closed the door to her room by shoving Rock's back against it; his surprised reaction was muffled by her tongue. She kissed him almost violently as she began to work the buttons on his shirt. She cast it to the floor haphazardly. Rock took advantage of the distraction and buried his face in the Chinese woman's neck. He nipped at her lightly and drew a deep purr from her. She stepped back and slowly removed her tank top and jean shorts; he knew she moved just a little slowly to give him a bit of a show. "Like what you see, Rock?" He stepped forward and cupped her breast gently. He began to massage her through her bra.

"You like that?" He continued his work on her neck as he massaged her ample breasts. He unsnapped her bra and pinched her nipple lightly. There was a sense of elation at having such a cutthroat throw her head back and moan loudly at his touch. She pushed his head downward roughly. He took the hint rather easily. She clutched his head as he sucked on her nipples, switching back and forth between them. Unable to bear it any longer, she dragged Rock by his arm to the bed and practically flung him onto it. "Little warning would be nice."

"Aww, poor baby; I'm sure you'll get over it rather quickly. Especially with what I have planned." Revy purred. She climbed on top of him and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled the offending garment away and dropped it. "Someone is ready." She motioned to the tent that was his boxer shorts; those stayed on for a total of ten seconds before the gunner tore them off. She gazed hungrily at his manhood. She stroked him lightly eliciting a delicious shudder. "You know what happens next?" She teased. She climbed onto the bed and took him into her mouth. He was in pure ecstasy as she took as much of him as she possibly could. She looked up at him smugly from her position. She stopped and stroked him again. "Say my name baby." She gripped him tighter.

"Revy." Rock groaned.

"Good boy." He sucked in deeply as she nuzzled his member playfully. She decided to stop playing and began to suck hard; he couldn't take much more of her ministrations. She stopped just as she felt his muscles begin to clench. "I don't think so, Rock." She slipped her panties off, again making sure to go a little slowly. She crawled up and straddled Rock's face. Taking the hint, he thrust his tongue into her entrance and licked her slowly. "Fuck" She threw her head back. He increased his pace causing her to cry out louder and grind her hips with his strokes.

"You're close aren't you?" He flicked her clit with his tongue causing her to muscles to contract. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Her world shattered like a mirror; pleasure seemed to drown her completely. It was doubtful that the door blocked out all the noise, but she couldn't really give a fuck. She slid her way down Rock's body and rested on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her affectionately. "Revy, are you okay?" She took a deep breath and nipped his neck.

"Damn it, that was incredible." She panted. She laid there for a few minutes catching her breath. She kissed him passionately. "Fuck me, Rock." She demanded. He was surprised that she was ready so quickly after an orgasm. Revy reversed their positions quickly. Rock gave a slightly nervous smile and obliged her. "You don't have to be gentle, dumbass. I'm not one of those fragile Japanese dolls you used to bang."

"You want it rough?" It was a completely rhetorical question. If rough was what she wanted, rough was what she would get. He thrust into her as hard and fast as he could. "Fuck yeah." He grunted under his breath as his climax approached. He turned her over and continued to pound into her.

"Give it to me! Fuck my pussy hard baby!" She screamed lustfully. Rock wasn't at all surprised by her expletives; it was Revy after all. He grabbed her hips trying to push himself as deep as he could penetrate her. "Oh fuck, pull my hair, Rock!" Of course he obeyed her request, and pulled the band from her hair and tugged her flowing locks. Their movements meshed together and increased in speed. "Spank me!" She screamed. Without even thinking, he smacked her ass repeatedly. This aroused their lust even farther; it was almost over.

"Revy, I'm almost there." Rock breathed raggedly. The two came together in an explosion of pleasure. The world shattered again, this time for both of them. They were the only two in the world at that moment. They cuddled up affectionately after they settled back down to earth.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had." She said

"No way." He rolled his eyes

"I'm serious, Rock. No one has ever fucked me like that; I've never come with a man." The gunman sighed in satisfaction.

"How is that?"

"Most of the guys I've fucked were drunken one night stands. You think they gave a fuck about my pleasure? I've never fucked anyone who cared or who I really cared about." She looked away.

"That's depressing, Revy." He commented dryly

"I'm just being honest, but that is going to change. Fuck me like that every time." She chuckled. They had fallen asleep in a similar position to the one they were in currently; her mind was now in the present. She looked over at the clock and clutched her business man closer to her; they'd lie there just a little longer.

"Some new comers have been asking about a young man who fits your description. A young man by the name of Urban Sawicki; this young man looks exactly like you, in fact. Is there something you wish to say?" Balalaika crossed her arms impatiently at Bayard, really Urban, from across her desk.

"Yes, I am the person they are looking for. They work for a polish gangster named Zielinski, as I used to. Pardon my language, but Zielinski is a cunt of a gangster. I remember the Hotel Moscow branch across in Poland had dealings with him occasionally; honestly it was mostly out of pity. They didn't take him seriously at all, with good reason. I wanted to go into business for myself, so I fled the country." He said

"Why has he come for you?" The veteran asked curiously

"I didn't take any money from him. I assumed that he'd just find another hit man; I kept his men pretty well armed, but I wasn't really that profitable to him. I expected him to just cut his losses and move on. He's wasting so much money on this." Urban shrugged. "I guess the other gangsters started teasing him about letting an employee run away or some bullshit like that."

"This Zielinski is a cunt, just as you said he was. That does not change the fact that he is asking around. This could be very disrupting to our businesses. He hires a bunch of assassins here and soon there are armies marching the streets. This has happened once before when a counterfeiter made her way here; it is an eerily similar situation too. What do you propose we do about this?" She asked calmly

"Well, I was sort of hoping that you'd let me kill them. I know Zielinski is here supervising the search himself. I can handle this without much trouble, and I'll do it for free since this is my loose end. I've wanted to end this bastard for a while anyway." He smirked

"Very well, you shall be allowed to clean up your mess. Do not disappoint me, Mr. Sawicki."

"One more thing, I'd like to hire the services of Sawyer. I can use some help on this one.

"You'll have to speak to Mr. Chang about that, but I think he'll agree." She replied

"That little fucker is going to pay for skipping out on me." Zielinski said. The gangster, using the term lightly, paced his hotel room slowly. Jacek Zielinski was slightly overweight with a heavy polish accent. He wore a cheap knock off suit as he was too stingy to pay for a quality one; none of his men ever brought it up for fear of being shot. Everyone just kind of pretended to take the man child seriously. After all, he was paying them decent wages.

"Sir, why did we come all the way here? This kid is a little worm, not even worth the time or money to track down." A thin legitimately well dressed man beside him commented.

"Don't question my orders, Feliks. This sends a message that I am a bitch to be fucked with. You need to learn to keep your servants leashed in if you are to take my place one day. We'll drag him back to Poland and make an example out of him. It will earn us back our respect." Feliks resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his uncle's words. He wished he had the initiative to leave as Urban had done. He dreaded going after the kid. The young man was possibly the most skilled gunman he had ever come across. He would follow orders and it would be a complete disaster. So many of their men would be killed for no reason at all, except for this asshole's pride. He hoped it wouldn't get to the point where he couldn't stomach it, but it undoubtedly would.

"From what we've learned, he's been seen spending his time with a young woman who he picks up at a meat packing plant." One of the grunts said. Feliks didn't bother to learn his name as he would soon be dead.

"Take a few of the boys and beat some information out of his girl."

"Boss, there is something wrong. The people are afraid of that place, and they warned us to stay away."

"You're going to let some crazy locals scare you off?"

"No sir."

"Go there now. Use any means necessary to loosen her lips." Zielinski smirked

_______________________________________________________

AUTHORS NOTE: The Polish have invaded

More action and brutality is on its way. Let me know what you thought of the lemon and that little twist in the plot.

READ AND REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11: Reinforcing the Stereotype

Chapter 11: Reinforcing the Stereotype

"You are what…all those Polish jokes…are about…aren't you?" Sawyer said with an evil smirk as the Polish thug cowered in fear. The poor nameless thugs that Zielinski sent really had no idea what they were getting in to; the one left alive wished to whatever god there was that they had heeded the warnings of the Roanapur's citizens. They burst into the meat packing plant, Sawyer's meat packing plant, like the idiots they were. None of the workers got in their way because they had known what was going to happen; they even pointed them in Sawyer's direction. The two hapless, nameless thugs had wandered into the lion's den without knowing it. They came into Sawyer's "private" work room to find her slicing up a corpse with a chainsaw. She immediately turned the hungry spinning blades on them upon seeing their weapons. Of course they tried to defend themselves by firing their pistols at her, but a chainsaw makes for a great shield, surprisingly enough. She cut down the first thug; his corpse fell limply to the ground in two bloody halves. The second thug, let's call him thug number two, tried again to defend himself. Sawyer didn't need to shield herself that time because his shaky hands couldn't hit anything. He now stood shaking in the corner under her gaze.

"L...look, I'll just leave and never come back. I won't tell anyone about this, and I'll just leave Roanapur." He pleaded

"Tell me….do you work for…..a man named…Zielinski?" The cleaner asked with a cold amusement.

"Wh…what? Yes…..I do. I can tell you where he is if you let me go!"

"No spine….at all. You think….you can threaten…my friend…through me?" Sawyer gave what sounded like a laugh. "You were planning…to interrogate me. Did your boss….tell you to rape me…if I refused…to talk? Urban told me….that your boss…was that kind…of scum." Her dark grin widened considerably causing even more fear. "You were hoping…that I wouldn't talk…so you could…have your way…with me. I have a different kind….of lust." She revved up the chainsaw again and drove the biting end across his stomach. He screamed in pain and clutched his stomach. The machine died down again as made exactly the noises one would expect a dying animal to make. "How long….until your innards…seep out onto the floor?" The reply was a Polish accented gurgle of the purest agony, music to her ears. She decided to try something new; she had never cut a man diagonally before. The metal beast kicked to life and she got to work. Slicing a man in half was not as easy as the movies. All the bone, cartilage, and muscles were tougher than that. Regardless, the chainsaw got the job done. She looked at her watch, time to get changed and meet Urban. He had hired her, curiously enough.

She got changed quickly and drove to Urban's gun shop. The young gun smith was standing outside the shop waiting for her with the smile on his face that that she was beginning to get used to. He waived as she stepped out of her car. He held the door to his shop open for her; this odd sort of chivalry was lost on Sawyer, but she appreciated the gesture all the same. He closed the door behind them and put up the closed sign. "You must be wondering what this is about. It's my job to clean up this mess because they followed me here."

"Two thugs visited me…..a bit earlier. They were trying….to find you." She replied

"Shit! Zielinski must be really desperate. Are you okay Frederica?" She smiled at the fact that he was worried about her.

"I am…fine."

"I'm glad. Anyway, Balalaika has given me license to kill these assholes, and I want you to help me. You will be paid for your services of course; do you feel like working with me again?" Urban asked hopefully.

"I would be….delighted to rid….the world of those….cockroaches." The cleaner replied. "How do we….find them?"

"We wait. They'll come to us, just like lambs to the slaughter."

"What is taking those two so long?" Zielinski tapped his foot impatiently. Feliks paced the room uncomfortably. The thought was hanging in the air, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. This place had swallowed those two; he was glad that he hadn't gotten to know them beforehand. It was no use stalling. He had to say what was obvious because his uncle was too fucking stupid to realize what had happened.

"Boss, they are dead." A deafening silence filled the room. Feliks couldn't take this tension, this fucking tension that was always in the room when Jacek was around. This fear of doing or saying something that would set his temperamental uncle off; something as simple as correcting him could lead to broken fingers or even death. He had this stupid hubris, this uncontrollable completely retarded pride. It was sickening absolutely vomit inducing, that he was the head of the most powerful organized crime ring in Poland, not including Hotel Moscow who had a stranglehold on all of Eastern Europe. Was this really all that Poland had to offer? To make matters worse, Feliks had to keep all of these thought bottled up. It was just a little longer until he could head the family. He hoped that his turn would come before he had an aneurism from all the stress. Something had to break this tension. He clenched his fist and contemplated shooting himself. Something, anything had to break the silence.

"Boss, we know where he's hiding." A thug announced as he entered the cramped motel room. Feliks breathed a sigh of relief. Thank fucking Christ he came in.

"Finally, we can drag this little bastard back home where he belongs. I want to make a public spectacle of this; I need to teach my employees what happens when they run out on me." Feliks massaged his temples and cocked his gun. He was unsure who he'd use it on in the end. Damn it, why couldn't Urban have taken him along for this ride? They packed into their unbearably cramped rental cars and headed out on their ridiculous mission, to kill a killer who was much better at killing than they were. There were two cars with five people each. Hopefully, their ten to one odds would help them. It was possible, but there was still that wild card. This girl of Urban's worried Feliks deeply. What kind of woman could be found in a city such as this? "Here we are boys, let's have some fun." Feliks sighed and stepped out the car. He almost had to laugh at the sign above the gun shop's window.

"Announcing their fucking presence so soon, this is so typical." Urban pointed to the group of men advancing on the building in broad daylight. He pulled Sawyer underneath the counter as the predictable volley of automatic fire came bursting through the windows. "You know, I'm kind of glad this happened. I was getting bored of my pistol." He unlocked the display case that they were crouching behind and pulled a machine pistol from it, which he then loaded and cocked. "This is called a Tech 9. I've never used one before." He crawled toward the window the gun fire hitting the walls above. He ducked beneath the now broken front window; he fired a spray of bullets in a horizontal line as they were reloading, then hit the deck for the next volley.

"Two down." Feliks muttered to himself as he saw the two, again nameless, thugs bleeding out onto the pavement. "Two of you go around back, the rest of you storm the building. He shouldn't be able to take all you at once." He could have sworn one of them flinched at the words "shouldn't be able to." Regardless, they followed their orders.

"I'll keep them busy here, Sawyer. You flank them." Urban said

"They will…be surprised…to say the least." Sawyer grinned and made her way out the back and into the alley.

"You really have no idea how terrifying you are, my dear." Urban laughed. The gunman grabbed the AK-47 that was mounted on the wall and loaded it. Luckily, the morons had pinned him where all of his munitions were. He cocked the gun and fired in the attackers' general direction. He didn't have much training or experience in the use of assault rifles, so the recoil was really screwing with his accuracy. No matter, it was just for covering fire anyway. He favored small weapons because they were compact and easy to handle, but he had to admit that there was certain elation to firing an AK. The power and the thunderous noise got his heart pounding; the gun was an absolute beast. He was throwing the bullets away, good thing he wasn't running out of ammo anytime soon.

Sawyer revved her chainsaw. The goons stood frozen at the sight in front of them. They fired their guns toward her wildly, but it didn't matter. The poor men had already lost. They fell to bloody pieces in a matter of seconds. She peeked out from the alley and saw that the other men were pinned down by Urban's rifle. They hadn't heard their friends' screams or the whirr of the chainsaw in the alley. She kicked the monster to life again and then she was upon them. Feliks looked on in utter disbelief and horror at the sight before him. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Pigs….to the slaughter." Sawyer mumbled more to herself than anyone else. There were now only two more left; she reminded herself to slow down. It wasn't fun if they died too quickly. She took her time on the next man, enjoying his horrible agonized screams. Only when he was as torn apart as he could possibly be did she finally sever his head. Much to her disappointment, the last man was met with a bullet to the head. The power burst of AK fire tore his skill apart like a melon.

"Feliks, you're still working for that fat useless piece of shit?" Urban called. Feliks wiped the nervous sweat from his brow. He was completely unable to speak after what he just saw. The Goth had turned her attention toward him. He lifted his pistol and fired into the base of chainsaw, crippling its engine. The next bullet lodged itself in Sawyer's leg, and she fell to the ground, a raspy groan escaped her mouth. Without another word, Feliks and Jacek dove into their car and drove away from the scene as fast as they could. Urban rushed outside the shop and fired toward the fleeing car, but to no avail. "Fuck! Frederica, hold on." He looped her arm around his shoulders and walked her to her car.

"It hurts…quite a bit." She mumbled.

"Hold on, let's get you to the hospital." He helped her into the car. He drove toward the nearest hospital, not bothering to obey the non-existent traffic laws in Roanapur. "Keep pressure on your leg." She obeyed knowing full well the effects of blood loss. "I'm sorry about this."

"It was not….your fault. You didn't….shoot me." Sawyer replied

"I should have warned you about Feliks. You weren't expecting someone skilled; he's almost as good as me."

"I am…a little upset….about my chainsaw." She grumbled

"I'll get you a new as part of your payment. You are still working for me after all." He smirked. He parked in front of the emergency room and helped her out of the car. He lifted Sawyer's lithe form into his arms and carried her bridal style into the building. "It's faster this way. We want to get that bullet out of you fast." He covered a blush which was nothing compared to hers. He gently set her down on a chair and went to the receptionist. "My friend has been shot."

"Well there's a new one." The woman replied in a monotone voice. "Just fill out this paper work." She handed him a clipboard.

"Get her in there now." He pointed his gun to her temple. Surprisingly, the receptionist still remained unfazed. She pushed a button on her intercom and commanded a stretcher be brought out. She mentioned a "classic case of homicidal significant other" still in her bored voice. Within minutes, two large men had come out and lifted the Goth onto the stretcher. "Can I go in with her?"

"I'd say that it's family only, but then you'd just point your gun at me again." He took that as a yes and followed the stretcher to the examination room. He took a seat next to her bed as they waited for the doctor to come in. He leaned back in his chair. Zielinski had gotten away; he thought he could finish it in one go. This was even more of a pain in the ass than he had first imagined it would be. That was what he got for giving Zielinski too much credit. He had just expected the gangster to cut his losses and move on, in other words, do what any level headed business man would do. It wasn't that big of a deal to him either way, but he felt guilty that his friend had to get shot over it. Sawyer lay on the bed with an extremely bored look on her face rather than a pained one.

"I have never…..been shot before." She said suddenly

"Really?" He asked

"It is…interesting. It does feel….nearly as horrifying ….as having my throat cut."

"You…is that why you speak with an ultra voice?" He stammered

"Yes. My vocal chords….were damaged severely. It was an….interesting sensation, even more so….than getting shot." She said thoughtfully. "I gasped for breath…..as the blood….seeped out. Though somehow….I managed….to survive. Interesting….but I would not….want to experience it….again."

"Shit. I remember getting shot through the stomach once; it was so painful, but I can't imagine what you described. I'm not sure I want to." Urban sighed sadly

"Urban…am I…pretty?" Sawyer asked

"Why do you ask that?"

"People see me as…..Sawyer the Cleaner. I'm the ghost lady…..a monster in….the eyes of Roanapur. I have a massive scar…..and speak with a….mechanical device. But, am I…..pretty…despite this?"

"Sawyer, I think you are really cute." He blushed realizing what he was about to say "And I think the scar is sexy."

"Sexy….." Her face turned a deeper shade of red than it had ever been.

"I don't know. I just find scars sexy; I guess it has something to do with toughness or tragedy." He shrugged.

"Do you like me…..in that way?" Fuck, he knew this was coming eventually. He paced the floor for a few seconds and took a deep breath. He had never really liked anyone "in that way before." In that respect, he was still to be considered a child. It seemed that making and using guns came easy to him, but this was new. Shit, despite his being thrust into the adult world at the age of 14, he was still a kid. He really hated to admit that. However, this was a mental rouse to distract from the issue. Did he like Sawyer in that way?

"Yes. I like you Frederica."He replied sincerely, not something he was really used to.

"Does this….make you…..my boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

"If you want it to, I guess." He shrugged

"I do….very much." She reached her hand out toward him. He stood up and gripped her hand firmly. He was getting himself involved with one of the most fucked up people in all of creation, but it felt completely right. This was probably the only type of girl for him anyway. She had no problem with killing, which was an integral part of his life; hell, she even enjoyed it. He leaned down toward her and placed a kiss on her lips. Sawyer was taken aback because she had never been kissed before. She had remembered a boy kissing her cheek when she was very young, but nothing like this. She relaxed herself and kissed back as much as she could. Oh god, she felt his tongue. Shenhua was going to tease the hell out of her later for not knowing how to do this. Or worse, she'd offer to demonstrate how to do this. She gasped for breath as he broke away with a grin. "That was….nice."

"Yeah it was, even though I've never done that before. I'm glad you liked it." Not the smoothest thing to say, but it was all he could think of.

"We may….need practice."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Feliks shouted as he paced the motel room frantically. He knew, knew, this would be an absolute cluster fuck. Hopefully, his uncle would make the smart decision and leave. There was no hope, though.

"Relax Feliks, we'll just call for more men. I bet we can hire some of the locals around here for a cheaper price than we were paying our guys." Jacek said

"Are you fucking kidding me? You still want to continue this shit?" Feliks clenched his fists and eyed his pistol again.

"Don't tell me you're going to back out. Yeah, the chainsaw bitch was scary, but don't be a pussy Feliks. We just need to regroup."

"Regroup…..fine. I need some fucking air, first. I'll be back." He massaged his temples and strode out the door. He hopped into the car, the beautiful car that saved him from being hack to bloody pieces. It was pure luck that he was able to take down that girl. Eventually his luck would run out. Jacek Zielinski was going to lead him to an early grave. No more, he couldn't take any more of this shit. He pulled up in front of the Yellow Flag; the locals seemed to really love the bar. He sat himself sadly at the counter and order the largest, strongest bottle of vodka in the place.

"What's your problem?" Bao asked

"You know those Pollack jokes?"

"Yeah."

"My uncle is the Pollack in every one of those jokes."

AUHTORS NOTE: Poor Feliks

We are winding down gentle man. I predict only one or two more chapters in this story. Don't cry though, I might do a sequel.

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
